My Own Little Sucky Vacation
by Lady Vidal
Summary: Meet Steff, she's just moved into brand new house. But something's wrong, and no one know what it is, except her little cousin, Rosie.


She sat in her seat, her face pressed up against the glass. She stared at the passing grassy, open hills for hours now. The scenery was very beautiful and lush. But she didn't care much for it. She had gotten bored of it an hour or so ago. Instead, she looked around the back of the truck. She let out a sigh. Picking up her cell phone, she glared at the screen. On it flashed, "_No Service," _blazing in a dull-red letters, like some stupid little sign that you find at small convenience stores. She raised her hand, as she furiously began to press the tiny buttons, making small beeps. Frustrated, she sighed in irritation.

"Would you quit playing with that thing?" Someone said. Her mother had turned around in her seat, her expression clearly aggravated. "Besides, you're going to run the battery out."

"It's not like you can get a signal here anyway," She snapped in reply, tossing her phone aside.

"_Excuse_ _me_?" Her mother said. "Don't you talk back to me in that tone, Missy."

"Oh, would you both cut it out?" Her father said coolly. His voice calm and soft, making him seem all laid-back. "We're almost there, anyway."

She just rolled her eyes, letting out a loud sigh. This was how it always was in their little dysfunctional family. All her mother and she did was argue, (Mostly about the little, stupid things too). Her father was just there, not making an effort to intervene. She knew why. It was because than her mother would turn on him, for some stupid reason she hasn't figured out quite yet. And then the yelling would start (which was always her mum.) . . . _BLAH, BLAH, BLAH_. It just seemed so stupid for them to be fighting over nothing.

Now, somehow, her mother had decided to take a trip to the country-side. She said, "_Oh, come on, Steff. It'll be so much fun!" _Fun? What was so _FUN_ of going to a small town, that no one even knew the name of, full of hillbilly hicks, who did nothing but drown in their own stupidity? Nothing. That's what. Plus, it wasn't even _near_ the so-called-town. It was a house on the _outskirts_ of it, (Which was, at least a few miles away).

But, it wasn't so bad, though. One of her aunts had to go to some business meeting at some foreign European country. So she plopped little Rose-Mary with them. She was three. Not much of a hassle, but still a thorn in her side. She looked over at her, while her parents droned on and on up front. Perched in her carrier, (which was way too big for her, somehow), asleep. She had a small round face with full lips and big, baby-blue eyes. Her platinum-blonde hair was tied into a small braid. Her mouth slightly open, breathing in and out silently. Her bottom lip jutted forward, giving her that pouty-look. She had her back arched, her little pudgy feet dangling off the edge, and her hands over her head, balled into fists.

Her parents and her looked pretty much like Rosie; all blonds. Her mother having curly, bright blonde hair, which hung around her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were the darkest brown ever, making them almost look flat black. Her father had the same color blonde. But he almost always had it slicked back, the ends curling inwards. His face was sharp and angular, which made him look like the "_bad-ass_" type. But, he held it in a constant relaxed sort of expression. His eyes were a light _blue-leaning-on-gray _color, just like her own.

Though, she did used to have blonde hair. She had dyed it black when she turned thirteen. She didn't want everyone thinking of her as the ditzy blonde girl. Her face was an oval shape, her eyes having constant dark circles underneath. Which, always made her look like she needed a well deserved nap. Her hair went at least to her shoulder blades, the bangs covering the left side of her face all the time. Plus, she had her left eyebrow pierced, (the side which her hair covered), so her parents wouldn't notice. Although, her father wouldn't go against it. _Probably_. But, her mother was a whole different story.

"Alright," She heard her father say. "We're here, at last."

She sighed, unstrapping her seat-belt. She jumped out of the door onto wobbly legs, kicking it close.

"_Stephanie!_" Her mother hissed. "You'll wake Rosie up."

She just rolled her eyes, following her dad to the ancient house. Mum came trailing along, carrying a fussing Rose-Mary. The house was wood, having that old, rotted color to it. It was a three-story house, most of the space was taken up by useless junk. The windows were full of dust and dirt and the gutter having clumps of dead leaves in them. The entire place looked like it hadn't been touched in decades.

"Doesn't it look great?" Her father asked, trying to brighten up the mood a bit.

"Oh," Her mother answered with a fake-smile. "It looks just..._lovely_. What do you think, Steff?"

"It looks.." She hesitated. "Fine."

She turned around, getting her suitcases out from the truck, carrying them into the house. Her parents followed behind sluggishly. The inside of the house was all covered in a thick coating of dust. All of the furniture , paintings, and décor all had a faint Victorian styled feeling to them. After dropping off all their luggage, they began to settle down. Her mother and father retreated to their bed for a nap, leaving little Rosie with her. She lay on her bed, perched like a cat tanning in the sun. Rose-Mary was sitting on the ground, sticking one of her feet in her mouth. She stared out the window, wondering what things would lie for her in the future.


End file.
